


With Infinite Patience

by Meowmix76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, POV Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmix76/pseuds/Meowmix76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random Crowley headcanon/drabble as my Crowley muse decide to throw his feels my way</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Infinite Patience

With infinite patience, Crowley had worked his way up through the ranks to King of the Crossroads, quickly securing his position as Lilith's right-hand man. Being her lover helped, but, let's not get into detail.   
  
With infinite patience, Crowley watched the Winchesters as they grew into the hunters their father was training them to be. Watched them train, watched them fight, watched them kill, knowing, one day, these two would be a force to be reckoned with - Dean, with his agility, his speed, that sharp intelligence he hid behind crude humor and an alpha male attitude, and Sam, with his kind heart, his observance, his uncanny ability to memorize details and information, the way he trained his own muscles. Everyone else was inclined to write them off. No big deal. Just a couple of hunters. But not Crowley. He knew these two were special.   
  
With infinite patience, Crowley watched as Azazel's children came of age, as the Winchesters hunted him down.... as they sought to stop the Apocalypse.... as Sam -started- the Apocalypse, killing Lilith in the process - the true definition of an added perk, in Crowley's opinion. With her out of the way, he was free to help them, to give them the Colt, to give them a nudge the right way. Good boys, put down daddy and let me take my throne.   
  
With infinite patience, Crowley watched the Leviathans tearing his carefully maintained order asunder. Watched them destroying the other 'bump in the nights,' watched them killing angels and demons alike. But the Winchesters cleaned that up, too. Then came Metatron, Abaddon and the trials, his own.... torture, of sorts. Of very nearly becoming human. 'I just want to be loved...' he'd uttered to the younger Winchester. An embarrassment that, to this day, he wished he could undo. The way he'd looked at him. Pity. How he hated pity.   
  
With infinite patience, Crowley's lived in - and through - Hell, for roughly 40,000 years, Hell time. And yet, of all the lies he'd lied, of all the truths he'd truthed. In spite of his sadistic nature, of his need to rip, to tear, to destroy... there was no truer truth than what he'd spoken to Sam that one day in that tattered old church.  
  
He just wanted to be loved.


End file.
